WHERE THERES LIGHT THERES ALWAYS DARK
by broadwaybabey
Summary: A vampire diaries fan fic about a girl name ella who wants klaus destroyed more than anybody in the world, she has a love affair with jeremy. season three disregarded. love affair between bonnie and and jermey never happened. please read. its not the best, but its my first and everyone has to start somewhere right? ejoy and please give me feedback


**WHERE THERES LIGHT THERES ALWAYS DARK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS. I DO THOUGH OWN THE CHARATER ADELAIDEA (ELLA) HOWEVER, **

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SET BEFORE SEASON THREE. THE WHOLE ENTIRE SEASON THREE BASICALLY NEVER HAPPENED, SO JUST DISREGARD IT. AND ALSO JEREMEY AND BONNIE NEVER HAPPENED EITHER, THEY WERE NEVER EVEN INTRESTED IN EACH OTHER, CASE THERE WERE ANY CONFUSIONS. BUT YES FEEDBACK IS VERY MUCH APPRAICTAED. AND EXCUSE THE SPELLING PLEASE. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT (= PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Just another normal day in Mystic Falls, the dead leaves rustled on the ground and the crisp autumn wind was blowing around. The bright morning found Elena Gilbert nestled up into Stefan Salvatore's arms in a big white feather bed. Damon Salvatore was found sleeping next to Alaric Saltzman in the Mystic Grill bar, probably both passed out drunk yet again. Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood were both on the side of the high school getting as high as can be. Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt were in the car on the way to school to get the school in order for the carnival that night.

Nobody has heard anything about Klaus or Elijah, and nobody in hell was stupid enough to go looking for them. They skipped out on town and quite frankly as long as Klaus weren't murdering family or friends, nobody cared where the fuck they were. But one girl did care; she was a new arrival in town. A girl who went by the name of Adelaidea, though she much rather preferred to be called Ella. Ella new Elijah and Klaus very well, she had a past with the original brothers, she didn't want to talk about her past. But she heard of a town crawling with vampires, and witches, and even werewolves. Rumor has it that even a doppelganger lives in this town. And all of these super natural figures that lurked about the small quint town called Mystic Falls all cared about the same thing, to kill Klaus. And Ella was determined to help end the life of a monster, the monster that stole her family, her innocence, the man who made her into a monster herself.

Jeremy stumbled into his school; still a little high from this morning's proceeding. He promised Elena that he wouldn't do that anymore, but Tyler offered, and he couldn't say no. Trying hard to avoid his sister or any of her friends he secretly wove his way around the large school full of small town teens. Seeing Ric and realizing that Ric will flip a tit if he finds out that Jeremy was doing drugs again he quickly backed up, running into a small girl behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the girl. She had creamy white skin, deep blue eyes and long brown curly hair. She was wearing a pair of red converse and skinny jeans that were practically skin tight. She had on a red tank top that read "to kill slowly" and was wearing a sandy colored long sleeved sweater over it.

"No, no it was my fault," Jeremy managed say, taken in by the girl's exquisite beauty. "Are you new here?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah. First day, new school, new town, don't know a single 'effin person here," she replied flashing off a small grin "how'd you know?" she asked hinting major sarcasm like she knew that small town life you knew everybody.

"I think I like you. What's your name?" Jeremy asked flashing the usual flirty sexy grin.

"Adelaidea," she responded, "but I prefer to go by Ella,"

"Well Ella, I'm Jeremy, is there any way I can help you find your way around this shit-hole dump of a school?"

"Yes, actually" she said holding out her schedule "Mr. Liams 4th period English?"

"Ahh yes, I wish just heading there myself, lemme assist you," he said draping his arm around her shoulder. "Stick with me kiddo, and you'll do real good."

**YEAH ITS STUPID. BUT I TRIED MY BEST. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. I PROMISE I WILL ADD MORE ASAP. BUT PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID(= AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THE SHIT THAT GOES ON IN MY FUCKED UP HEAD.**


End file.
